Silence in the Crowd
by Chocolate Teddy Bear
Summary: Rating for Language and self-harm. Dark!Harry. Evil!Ron. Harry has been secluded all Summer, no-one knows what brought around such sudden changes in him. Who will save him from Death? HD


She put a finger to her lips. Silence. The boy in front of her, who was about to say something, closed his mouth. Slowly she reached a hand into her pocket and brought out a piece of paper and a pen. She leaned the paper on his chest and wrote the words 'Don't speak' on it. He looked down at the words and suddenly he knew. He knew what he had to do, what his role in life was, how could he have missed it before? He nodded slowly as they both brought a finger to there own lips. Silence.

* * *

It was a boiling hot August day at the Burrow, not that many were complaining. Only Ron was doing so, saying it put him off his chess strategies, but only because he was losing hopelessly against his brother Charlie who had come home for the holidays. Hermione was with Ginny outside, Ginny had convinced Hermione to sun bathe with her (something to do with a certain Michael Corner which Ron had yet to find out about), Ron had called them 'typical' girls. Fred and George no longer lived in the Burrow, of course they would visit so often, but not much, as they were always very busy with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and were busy trying to sort out their new supplies. Bill couldn't get away from Egypt to see the family so was still over there. Percy was at the ministry, finishing off his 'important' work on faulty magic locks that were being imported from France. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen, fighting.

"Arthur he could be in trouble! What if he's hurt! Just think what those awful muggles could be doing to him!" Cried Mrs Weasley.

"His letter isn't expected till this evening dear. Besides, you know those muggles wouldn't lay a finger on him!" Mr Weasley reassured his wife.

"Oh but Arthur, what if they-"

"They wouldn't! You've been cleaning and cooking all morning, please, just sit down and have a bit of a rest, please?"

"Fine! But if that letter doesn't turn up by-"

"Molly!"

"I'm going." Molly Weasley took off her apron and went into the living room. Arthur sighed, he knew where his wife was coming from. He to was worried for the boy, who wouldn't be? But they had all afternoon for the letter from Harry Potter to turn up, they shouldn't worry.

On Dumbledore's orders Harry was meant to send a letter to the Weasley's every four days, they had been coming exactly on time, but never consisted of more than a few words. Arthur was worried about the boy's mental stability, as he remembered what he had been told by Dumbledore at the end of term.

_Flashback_

"I am afraid it is not good news Arthur." Said Dumbledore in a weary voice. The two of them were sitting in Dumbledore's office, as Arthur had been summoned to him. "I fear for young Harry, he came to me yesterday."

"What did he say?" Asked Arthur on the edge of his seat. The twinkle that seemed forever present in the old mans eyes was now missing, making him look somewhat older and weaker.

"He was not happy, not happy at all. He will be 17 this summer, and he feels he no longer needs to live with the Dursley's. I tried to tell him that it was for his own good, the bond of his mothers blood, but I fear I have lost his trust."

"What happened?"

"He started a riot, his wandless magic started and everything was flying everywhere. He told me he wouldn't go back, he wouldn't listen to me anymore. But the worst thing…" Dumbledore said, the tears visible in his eyes.

"What was it Albus? What was the worst thing? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything, no. It was his eyes. The colour of Lord Voldemort's. I lost Tom Riddle the same way, I failed him and lost his trust, I'm afraid the worst is yet to come." With a resounding look Dumbledore got up out of his chair and left the room, leaving a shocked Arthur Weasley behind him.

_End Flashback_

Arthur was woken from his trance by the hooting of an owl. He looked down to see Hedwig with a small piece of parchment attached to her leg. He carefully unwrapped the letter and read it.

_I'm fine._

With a sigh Arthur went into the living room to show his wife the letter. Though he knew Dumbledore was right, the worst was yet to come.

* * *

The long summer days were gone now as children of many ages boarded the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 ¾. Harry Potter couldn't me happier or sadder about going to his seventh year at Hogwarts. There were so many feelings going around in his head he couldn't tell which ones were right or wrong. Was there a right and wrong anyway? Was there really a good or evil? Or was it just power, and those to weak to seek it? Tom Riddle's words had been buried inside his head for so long now. Reminding him that it was his own fault for his parent's death, Cedric's death and Sirius' death. Everyone told him it wasn't, Hermione and Ron reassured him countless of times, and they actually thought they had convinced him. Harry scoffed at the idea. He knew it was his fault and his fault alone, it didn't exactly bother him. It was just another reason to pay for his debts with his own blood.

"Harry? Where are you?" A voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd. Harry recognised it as Hermione's, so he quickly grabbed his bag and hurried onto the Hogwarts Express. He would avoid his 'friends' for as long as possible. He settled in an empty compartment and collapsed onto a seat. He thanked the God and the Goddess that there was empty compartment, he wasn't up to sharing with anyone at all.

Harry reached for the blade in his pocket, just to make sure it was still there. He loved the feel of the smooth metal, the sharp edges and the blunt ones. It was his comfort, his angel in disguise. He pulled it out from his pocket and inspected the dry bloodstains. With a flick of his hand he locked the compartment door, he had mastered his wandless magic thanks to her. He brought back his jumper sleeve, put the blade to his wrist and scraped it across his skin with force. Blood dripped down his arm, but not enough blood, he needed to get another, sharper, blade.

"Maybe he's in here." Harry heard Ron's voice from behind the door as the doorknob rattled. Harry lazily put the blade back into his pocket and slowly pulled down his sleeve. With another flick of his hand the door swung open to reveal a very shocked Hermione and an annoyed Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she looked at him. Oh yes, Harry thought, I forgot to tell them that I have actually changed over the summer for once. It was a rather big change considering he had his eyebrow, lip and one ear pierced. His old glasses were thrown away thanks to a charm that fixed his vision problem. He had grown his hair out and had it permanently straightened with magic, and there was a hint of red added on the underneath of his hair. His fashion style had changed by miles with his black bondage trousers and Marilyn Manson T-shirt. Two tattoos now adorned his body, a pair of bat wings spread across his back, and a small snake coiled round his belly button. Harry was thankful that neither Ron nor Hermione could see the tattoos, he couldn't be bothered to listen to what they had to say about it.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped again. Harry was rather amused by her incoherent state, it was really a Kodak moment.

"What happened to you mate?" Ron asked as he plonked down beside Harry. "I mean, you've changed a bit." Harry just turned to look out the window.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione finally managed to stutter out. Harry once again ignored his two best friends, which worried Ron and Hermione deeply. What was going on? What had caused the most unsuspected change in Harry? And why was he ignoring them when they had been separated all summer?

"Harry," Hermione started in the tone Harry hated to hear. "If this is about us not sending any letters then you very well know the reason why we couldn't. You really ought to pay more attention to Dumbledore; he's only trying to help you. Without Dumbledore then God knows what would have happened to you by now. He's only trying to protect you through-Harry! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Hermione's speech got no response as Harry was still staring out the window at the scenery. "Harry Potter! Don't you dare ignore me when I'm telling you something this important. You know how much it pains me to lecture you about all this but it's of the utmost seriousness. We can't afford the sort of mistakes like in the Department of Mysteries!"

This was the boiling point for Harry as he stormed out the compartment, leaving an angry Hermione and Ron behind.

"He should listen to you, I mean, haven't you always been the clever one? I thinks he's way too high up on his horse." Ron huffed.

"Oh Ron, why on earth did I mention the Department of Mysteries? If I hadn't mentioned that then he may have listened to me. When he comes back I'm going to list to him all the wonderful things Dumbledore's done to protect him in the past. And I won't take no for an answer."

"He's just a bastard with a famous name. Don't bother with him 'Mione. He's just in one of his stupid moods because everyone from Hogwarts hasn't flocked into his compartment. He's had mum on the edge of a heart attack all bloody summer and he's not even the slightest bit thankful that Death Eaters could track his letters to us and kill us all at the Burrow. I don't know why the bloody hell he thinks it's so hard being him, I could be him any day!"

"We ought to get changed into a uniforms now, spare us having to do it at the last minute." The two grabbed their bags and went to find the toilets at the end of the train, as a figure slipped in, grabbed his case and left to find better company.

Hogwarts was just in view as the Hogwarts Express rounded its last corner.


End file.
